


The Wizard and The Dragon Charmer

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Library, M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Dragon's aren't the only things he charms.





	The Wizard and The Dragon Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienPsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienPsycho/gifts).



Rhodey noticed that Tony had been spending a large amount of time in the library with his nose delved in the pages of some spell book or another.  He wonder what could possibly be taking up so much of Tony’s attention in the library he tried to avoid like the plague during daylight hours when it was overly crowded with other students making it hard for him to concentrate. 

Then Rhodey saw the reason Tony was “studying”.  In the corner of the library under one of the moving stained glass windows of a herd of hippogriffs was the youngest Seeker to play for Bulgaria since Victor Krum. The Mr. Hot from Durmstrang to hear the girls tell it, James Buchanan Barnes. 

Rhodey hid a grin in his arm as Tony glanced over in the brooding teen’s direction the second time  in less than ten minutes. It looked like it wouldn’t be only the girls telling it this year.  

Rhodey pulled up a chair next to Tony and elbowed the distracted Slytherin to get his attention, “I see you’ve found divination much more interesting this year eh Tones.”

“Divination?” Tony said confused finally looking away from his books and Barnes. 

Rhodey snorted tilting his head to read the spine, “Were you hoping to divine if he's really the man of your dreams? Or were you about to try and convince me The Dream Oracle is actually an ancient potions text in disguise?”

Rhodey watched as Tony’s face turned scarlet as he realized what book he was pretending to read with vested interest and turned to glare at his lifelong friend.

Tony snapped the book shut trying to shake the blush heating up his face, “Look- I- Oh fuck you Rhodey and the high hippogriff you rode in on. Like I haven’t caught you making up reasons to chat up that tall stupidly pretty 7th year Hufflepuff. What was her name again? Carol?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes happy that his skin tone hid his blush better than Tony’s “At least I’ve managed to chat her up, Mr. Heart-eyes.” 

Tony flushed again, flipped his oldest friend off and began to gather the actual relevant books he’d come to check out anyway. 

Tony took one last glance at the man reading in the corner and the flounced away Rhodey hot on his heels.

“Come on Tones just tell him you see yourself in his future and ask him out already!” 

Tony could hear the laughter Rhodey was trying to hold back. Tony sighed as he walked down the hall to his common room. It wasn’t like Rhodey wasn’t right that Tony was totally gone on the guy, but there were lists of reasons why James Bucky Barnes was never gonna look in Tony’s direction. 

The first among them being Tony wouldn’t be the first person to have such a crush. Half of the entire school was in love with Romanian student who played for Bulgaria. 

Second reason being Tony was a social pariah here in the wizarding world, what with his love of mixing magic and mechanics. 

There was no reason why Barnes would look twice at him with the whole school to choose from, let alone a half-blood weirdo with a mechanics obsession and glowing circle in his chest.

“Enough with divination puns! I’ll pick a different book next time I swear.”

Rhodey snorted again, “That's not the point Tones.”

“No, the point is Rhodey that nobody that mind bogglingly hot would be interested in a muggle loving mechanic like me.” Tony snarled finally rolling his eyes as he flung himself through the door of his common room.

Which should have deterred Rhodey from following, but Rhodey was one of the few Gryffindors allowed in the Slytherin common room without much fuss. 

“That’s such bullshit Tony and you know it.”

Loki stood from his perch listening to their back and forth with interest. “What bullshit if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Tony doesn’t think he's hot enough to steal his crushes attention.”

“Seriously? Are you gonna air out my dirty underwear in the girls dormitory next?”

“If I thought it would help.”

“Very funny.”

“Come now Anthony surely you know how attractive you are to at least half the school? And at least 60% of each of the visiting schools have been whispering about asking you to the Yule ball.”

“What in god's name are you talking about? Get it, god's name?”

Loki scowled at the pun. Loki was one of the few friends he had managed to make in Slytherin, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

Tony continued, “Yes and Headmistress Granger used to make out with Flichers cat. You can’t believe all the bullshit rumors you hear Frostbite. Gossip can only get you so far.”

Loki just grinned, “Oh we’ll see how much of it’s gossip when the offers to take you to the Yule ball start rolling in.”

“I let you know if the one demiguise that asks overwhelms me, should I need you to come to the rescue. Besides the Ball is weeks away, going stag is future me’s problem. Now if you are both done trying to convince me that pygmy puffs fly, I am going to go actually work on my ancient runes classwork.”

Rhodey threw his hands up in exasperation. He knew a stubborn Tony when he saw one, it was time to go find Pepper to help him end his suffering. 

Rhodey left with a parting shot, “You mean the homework you finished three days ago?”

Tony set off a mini-whizbang shaped like a middle finger in Rhodey’s direction, which had Rhodey cracking up laughing as he left the Slytherin dorm. 

Time to call in the cavalry.

\------------

Bucky was sure he was supposed to be studying, but sue him if he was nervous after putting his name in the goblet of fire. It wasn’t the only thing he was nervous about. 

It had been a long time since he’d seen Steve Rogers and he certainly hadn’t remembered him being quiet so tall and muscular. His oldest friend looked to be doing very well for himself.

But it had been a long time since his family had up and moved from Brooklyn to Romania.

Bucky looked up as the other and final reason for his nerves slammed his book shut and stormed away from the library with his friend Rhodes fast at his heels.

Maybe he’d been to obvious in his observation of the younger Slytherin, but merlin it was difficult to focus when someone so beautiful was studying in the same vicinity. Bucky would never admit that maybe that wasn’t so accidental on his part.

He felt Sams approach before he saw him. 

“What’s up Buck brooding after that cutie again?” 

Bucky scowled at his friend. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how he ended up with this freaking jerk as his best friend. He wouldn’t change it for the world, but Sam Wilson was a pain in his ass. 

They had met each other in Romanian. Sam's family lived abroad studying dragons like Bucky’s. 

But Bucky was entirely sure that Sam’s parents weren’t madly in love with dragons in quite the same way as his Ma and Stepfather Charlie were.

They both ended up in the same wizarding school Durmstrang and it was nice to have a familiar face to start at new school with. Especially when that school decides to give you the most unlikely friend of them all Natasha romanova. She was scarier than the new school experience and she’d wormed her way into their hearts all the same. 

In fact right now Natasha was playing cat and mouse with one of the Hufflepuff fellows named Clint or Clark something.

It was the first time for the World Wizarding Torment to be hosted at hogwarts. The World Wizarding Tournament was a compromise made after the Second Wizarding War to create unity once again the Wizarding World.

Which meant every eligible school was invited to compete. The Wizarding School of Wakanda was here as were the Astral Asgardians from Norway to name a few. 

Bucky hadn't really wanted to put his name in the Goblet of Fire to begin with but his team mates at the World Cup had been so proud of him and they’d encouraged him to give it try and here he was. 

His biggest dilemma so far was how to ask the cute 7th year to the Yule Ball. Which was quite the feat considering how dangerous the tasks would be if he was chosen. 

Bucky doubted the Goblet would pick his name out of the batch anyway. He was more focused on asking the cute boy to the ball before any of the others did. 

Sam knocked into him again good naturedly again, “Dreaming about your fella?”

“He’s not my fella and I was just admiring the view that's all.”

“Whatever man lets go get some food before Natasha eats the table dry again.”

Bucky snorted and followed his friend, this was a dilemma he could come back to after dinner.

\----------------

Tony glared at Loki across the Slytherin’s table, as yet another of Ravenclaw stuttered through asking him to the Yule Ball. 

Loki just smiled into his pumpkin juice smug as ever, that he was right. Tony couldn’t believe that nearly half  the people who had asked him already and he was slightly suspicious that Loki had put at least half of them up to it. 

Loki shook his head as if reading his mind and mouthed “hot-stuff Stark”.  Tony’s glare intensified as he bit into his waffles viciously and turned to the person speaking.

“It would a great honor T-t-ony if you’d go to the ball with me?” The boy was blushing his nerves turning his face red as tomato. 

Thankfully Rhodey saved him from being rude to the poor unsuspecting 4th year who had no idea Tony had already asked nearly thirty times in 2 weeks.

“Sorry kid Tony already has a date, better luck next time.”  Rhodey said plopping down on Tony’s right side, right in front of the interloper.

The kid might have cried had Tony had done it, but Rhodey had this smile that would get you to agree to just about anything.  Sometimes Tony swears he would have been better suited for Slytherin.

As it was the kid just nodded with a disappointed look on his face and walked away quickly. Rhodey turned that smile immediately on Tony, who rolled his eyes and scowled him. That look hardly ever worked on Tony.

“Looks like Loki was right Tones.” 

Tony snorted, “Sure and how many other people exactly did you scare into asking me out, Snowflake? Half the school?” 

Loki just smiled, which was always a bad sign. “Oh, but I didn’t have to dear Anthony they come like flies to the honey all on their own.”

Tony shook his head and flipped him off.  

Loki’s smile turned into a nasty smirk, “Would you like me to take you Tony and give them all a real reason to back off? Or are you still waiting for your Romanian crush to come to your rescue?”

Loki had said it loud enough to draw attention from the nearby Durmstrang students sitting at the Slytherin table. Tony ‘s face flushed red in the face in embarrassment.

“Get fucked.” Tony snarled as he grabbed the last waffle off his plate and stood up.

He gathered up his book bag, and flicked his wand at Loki’s hair a spell mumbled under his breath, which immediately turned Loki’s hair a lovely vibrant Gryffindor red. Loki screeched in outrage. 

Rhodey snorted in laughter grabbed his breakfast and gathered up his stuff to follow Tony.

Tony walked with Rhodey out the great hall to whole himself up in the library before anyone else got any bright ideas to ask him out or Loki decided to retaliate.  

\--------------------------------

It had been three weeks since the Champions had been chosen and they had completed the first tasks. Battling dragons. 

Among the Champions were Hogwarts very own Steve Rogers, T’Challa from the Wizarding School of Wakanda, Sif of the Astral Asgardians and Emma Frost from Beauxbatons.

But Tony wasn’t really interested in any of the other Champions, it was the last one James Barnes from Durmstrang that has Tony’s attention. 

James had been so handsome striding up to the Goblet of Fire  to accept his congratulations from Headmistress Granger that it had stolen Tony’s breath and the applause from the crowd had been wild.  

James hadn’t fought his dragon, he had subdued her with the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

The dragon had rubbed its face all over Bucky’s like a cat might and when he picked up the egg which was the clue for the next task the dragon had licked his face.

It was the most charming thing he’d ever seen in his life. Tony had fallen hard for the Dragon Charmer, James’ new nickname. 

Suddenly a hand waved in front of his face, “Earth to Tony, hello anybody in there?”

Tony snapped to attention to find Pepper waving a hand in his face. Pepper was fiddling with the ends of her Ravenclaw scarf while trying to get his attention. 

They were in the Library studying  as Tony taken to doing for the last few weeks, because trying to spend time anywhere else on school ground ended up with a new person trying to ask Tony  out.  

The Library seemed to be a deterrent, but Tony suspected that had more to do with the Librarian be a reformed Death Eater and new Professor Draco Malfoy, than any respect of Tony’s study habits. Professor Malfoy was very strict his care of books and the quiet that the library offered and Tony was forever grateful.

“You’ve been staring into space for about an hour, and not even your muggle advanced physics book seems to be holding your interest, whats wrong?”

Tony sighed. “Three different people have asked me out in the last day alone, and I am really getting tired of Loki’s little joke.”

Pepper just shook her at Tony in disbelief, “Tony this isn’t one of Loki’s pranks. People are genuinely asking you out. But that’s not what had you distracted is it?”

Tony stared at her balefully, “He’s just so amazing Pep.” He flopped dramatically over his discarded potions text, that he ignored in favor of physics. 

Pepper smiled at him then something glittering in her eyes, “Who’s amazing?”

“Don’t play coy Pepper, you know exactly who I am talking about. The Dragon Charmer, youngest seeker in a decade? James Barnes the sweetest most gorgeous Champion this stupid tournament has to offer? I mean did you see the way he sweet talked that dragon?”

“I am jealous of a dragon Pepper!” Tony ended his rant with mumbled wail into his books. 

Tony lifted his head to continue his lament and stared into the amazed face of James Dragon Charmer himself. 

Tony’s face turned into a look of horror, as Pepper her gathered her books quietly into her bag and left with a sweet smile, “I just remembered Jan needed my help with Potions, I’ll see you later Tony.

Tony was going to kill her.

\--------------

“You think I am gorgeous?”  Bucky said breathless. He hadn’t been this nervous since he was first chosen by the Goblet of Fire. 

Bucky gotten lucky with the first task, he’d raised dragons from birth right along Charlie, his Ma and his siblings. Singing to dragons to get them to calm down was just a part of the family business.

It looked like his luck had just gotten even better.

Tony nodded face flushed, ‘Uh yeah I do. I-”

Bucky smiled so big, his heart thundering in his chest. “I think you are gorgeous too, would you um- would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Tony’s mouth fell open and when he didn’t say anything Bucky began to worry he’d gotten this all wrong.

“I mean you don’t have to I understand if my arm makes it awkward or I got it-”

“NO! I mean no, no I would love to go with you to the Yule ball.” Tony near-shouted quickly before Bucky could change his mind..

Bucky moved around the table and kissed Tony’s cheek. 

“I look forward to it.” Bucky whispered against the shell of  Tony’s ear and then fled the library before he pressed his luck any further. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come.


End file.
